Ryuga
is a fictional character in the Metal Fight Beyblade metaseries created by Adachi Takafumi. Ryūga is one of the villain characters from the Metal Fight Beyblade anime, and manga series. Appearance Ryuga has tanish - peach skin with a yellow dragon headwear on his face. He has white hair with a red streak on it and he wears his coat as a cape. His eyes are normally ruthless and merciless and usually has an evil sneer on his face. Personality He is portrayed to be pure evil and shows no mercy to his allies or enemies, he loves to attack the beys of his enimies until the bey is crushed. He also enjoys terrorizing other beybladers and has a power-hungry personality. History He owns the mystical L-Drago 105F, referred to as the . He is Ginga's ultimate rival. Coincidentally, he keeps his beyblade on his arm with something shaped like a dragon from the Asian legends. He is part of the Dark Nebula organization, where he is seriously worshiped by all the followers, even Daidoji, who is an adult. Ryūga is the reason Ginga's father, Ryūsei, apparently died. With the Dark Nebula, he attacked the town Ginga lived in. After defeating Ryūsei in a battle with his L-Drago, rocks fell from the volcano on top Ginga's father. This is why Ginga hates Ryūga so much (however Ginga may not hate him as he once said "Me? Hate you? No! You're just the one I'll never forgive!"), while the latter just seems to take pleasure in terrorizing other bladers. Synopsis (Anime Version) The Beginning When Ryūga first appeared in the anime, he is seen inside a capsule in a coma. Ginga and Pegasus' presence in the area allowed him to wake up. Afterward, Ginga challenged him to a bey battle when he confronted him. They fought on the stadium often used by the Dark Nebula, and with his insulting and taunting comments to the protagonist, Ginga was easily distracted and furious. This caused the event in where he was able to restore Ryūga's power. With his energy back to 100%, he won the battle effortlessly with his final attack from L-Drago, leaving Ginga in shock that he lost to him and Pegasus in scratches. Ginga battled him again in episode 51 and Pegasis emerged as the winner. Ryuga is the #1 blader and has a 100% record. However, he lost to Ginga in the last episode, crowning Ginga as the #1 blader, and not him, even thogh he has 100% and Ginka has 84%. Synopsis (Manga Version) Beyblades L-Drago 105F: is Ryuga's first beyblade in the manga. Lightning L-Drago 100HF: Ryuga's second beyblade after L Drago 105F "evolves" during the battle with Benkei near the end of Chapter 9 in the manga,and Ryuga's current blade in the anime. Lightning L Drago is an Attack type beyblade with a left spin.L-Drago is a forbidden beyblade whose seal was broken by the the dark Nebula organization it was defeated when storm Pegasus sacrificed itself to defeat it(anime). Meteo L-Drago LW105LF: Ryuga's third beyblade in the anime and manga. Beast/Finishing Moves : is the beast inside Ryūga's beyblade. :Dragon Emperor: Soaring Bite Attack: Ryūga's first finishing move in the anime and manga is called , it is referred to as a . :Dragon Emperor: Soaring Kill: Ryūga's second finishing move in the anime and manga is called . :Dragon Emperor: Death Claw: Ryūga's third finishing move in the manga is called . It is referred to as an "Ultimate Dark Spin Move" Quotes Trivia *Ryūga literally means "dragon's fang". *Many members of The Dark Nebula have a streak of hair a different color than the rest of their hair. *L-Drago gives Ryuga forbidden powers and controls him. References Navigation Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Dark Nebula